It is, of course, generally known to maintain or repair structures. Buildings and edifices are constructed with longevity in mind; however, time, weathering, and damage can shorten their lifetimes. As a structure becomes damaged, the integrity of their support structure begins to falter. This necessitates maintenance or repairs in order to continue the longevity of the building's lifetime.
Generally, maintenance or repairs made on an edifice are restricted by the height and reach of the individual repairing the building. For structures that have more than one story, repairs to the higher levels cannot be completed without specialized equipment. One example in this specialization is the ladder. A ladder is a vertical, inclined, or horizontal set of steps that allows individuals to reach heights or distances that were previously restricted. Ladders come in many shapes and forms; many are made of rigid materials, while some may be made of rope. Usually fixed ladders, extension ladders, step ladders, and roof ladders are used in maintenance or repair of buildings and edifices.
Normally, safety is a concern when using a ladder in repairs. When leaning a ladder against an edifice, the angle from the vertical must be large enough to prevent the ladder from falling backwards but small enough to prevent the ladder from falling forwards. The composition of a ladder is a safety concern as well. A ladder must be constructed in such a way to support an angled weight over a distance. As the heights of buildings grow, so do these distances. There is a restricting point, however, when the building height is much too large for a ladder to be used and still be structurally stable. This is because a ladder's support comes only from two locations: the ground the ladder is on and the edifice the ladder is leaning against.
A more improved embodiment of this specialization is a scaffold. A scaffold is a temporary constructed structure made of an arrangement of pipes, tubes, and clamps in the form of a rectangular prism. These pipes and tubes are usually made of sturdy metals such as steel, but can also be made of other forms of sturdy materials such as wood or bamboo. When built correctly, a system of scaffolds, also known as scaffolding, can be built to extend the entirety of a building, much further than a ladder.
Rarely does scaffolding stand on its own. In order to make more stable, scaffolding is generally fixed to the building. This stabilizes the scaffolding to a fixed structure, adding to the already stable rectangular prism configuration. This is a necessity for larger scaffolding because of the effects of wind, swaying, and shifting of weight. Scaffolding is fixed to a structure commonly by using anchor ties, which are fixed into holes that may be drilled directly into a building. This may cause unnecessary damage to the building or other structure.
Generally, a good foundation is needed for scaffolding to be built upon. A flat surface that can spread the weight of the load evenly may help to make a scaffold stable. In cases where scaffolding is needed to be built on an inclined surface, angled brackets may be used to attach to the flat inclined surface while allowing the scaffold to stand vertically. In cases where scaffolding is needed to be built on a rough surface, a flat base plate may be used in lieu of the surface.
A roof is the upper most part of a building that protects the contents of an edifice from the effects of weather. One embodiment of a roof is a flat surface. The flat surface does not distribute rainfall or snowfall very well as much of the rain, snow or ice generally stays in the same place it falls. Constant build-up of rain, snow or ice on a flat surface can lead to damage such as weakening of the surface or percolations in the surface. A more improved embodiment is an inclined roof. An incline distributes rain or snow very well, allowing the rain or snow to descend down the incline and off of the roof itself, preventing damage. Any damage to a roof, whether from rain, snow, ice or other causes, can cause imperfections in the protection of the internal contents of an edifice.
Generally, the structure of an inclined roof is based on an A-Frame. The simplest form is created by two beams or rafters, generally angled at forty five degrees or greater, connected together at the peak. A support beam is connected between the two beams, creating a structure similar to the letter “A.” This support system is then covered by an outer layer, commonly made of asphalt shingles. These are placed on top of each other, overlapping so that rain, snow or ice may flow over them without percolating through them. Damage to this outer surface, can cause weather, which would otherwise not enter the internal cavities of a building, to penetrate and damage the internal contents of an edifice.
It is, of course, generally known to maintain or repair the roofing of structures. Roofing is constructed with longevity in mind. However, time, weathering, and damage can shorten its lifetime. As a roof becomes damaged, its protection begins to falter. This necessitates maintenance or repairs in order to continue the longevity of the roof's lifetime.
Generally, repairs to a roof are restricted by an individual's comfortability. On an inclined surface, such as a roof, force is not distributed the same as on a flat surface. A force is any influence that causes a body to change speed, direction, or shape. The weight or force of an object is directly downwards, however, there are also forces perpendicular and parallel to an inclined surface. The forces perpendicular to an inclined surface prevent an individual from falling through that surface. The forces parallel to the inclined surface act on an object and can cause the object to progress down that incline. These forces can cause an object to slide, tip over, or possibly fall. When that object is a person and the inclined surface is a roof 10-20 feet above the ground, the possibilities of injury to that person are great and severe.
Normally, an individual anchors oneself to a fixture on a roof or inclined surface as a cautionary measure to prevent oneself from losing balance and falling. Specifically, one may also anchor a piece of equipment such as a ladder that would aid in the repairing of a roofing structure. Devices such as these are beneficial in conducting repairs and resisting parallel forces of an incline; however, these devices can damage the inclined surface on which they are positioned. Ladders also keep an individual on the inclined plane such that their bodies are still encumbered by the parallel forces of an incline, even though the ladder itself resists those forces.
Erecting scaffolding on a roof has the advantage of allowing an individual to remain under the normal forces of gravity during work. Anchoring scaffolding in such a way that the parallel forces of an incline are resisted, while allowing an individual to work without the same parallel forces upon them is extremely beneficial.
Generally, scaffolding is attached to a roof or other inclined surface directly, in order to anchor the scaffold to a roof and resist the parallel forces of an incline. This is normally done by using anchor ties, which are fixed into holes drilled directly into a roof or other incline. This may cause unnecessary damage to the roof or inclined surface, which could cause weather percolation and unnecessary damage to the internal contents of the edifice.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus and kit for repairing damaged structures on inclined surfaces without damaging the surfaces in the process. Specifically, a need exists to repair structures on a roof without causing damage to the roof.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that can support the weight of workers and their equipment without causing damage to the underlying surface.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that would allow scaffolding to be built upon it so that necessary repairs can be accomplished without causing damage to the underlying surface.
Also, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that would provide a good foundation, spreading the load of the scaffolding equally and effectively. Particularly, a need exists for a sturdy platform section for mounting the scaffolding thereon.
And, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that can fix the scaffolding structure to a building without damaging the building in the process.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that can resist the parallel forces that cause an object on an inclined surface to slide, tip over, or fall.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus and kit that would allow an individual to tether to an inclined surface. Specifically, a need exists for an apparatus that allows an individual to safely move about an inclined surface and prevent the individual from falling from the same.
Finally, a need exists for an apparatus and kit allowing the support of the weight of workers, their equipment, and scaffolding while resisting the parallel forces due to an inclined surface and without damaging the underlying inclined surface.